Butterflies
by Princess Dragon
Summary: It's my first fic, it may not seem like a D/G fic yet, but carry on reading. It is 11 years in the future
1. There are more than 1 way 2 do things

**__**

BUTTERFLIES

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling the Great owns everything apart from Louise Granger and Jacob Malfoy and a few other people ::Ha ha::

A/N: I'm a little strange at the moment, don't know why, but this story just popped into my head and I'll see where it takes me. You may have been expecting Ginny and Draco but please be patient. Please R/R!

She looked up at the cold grey-eyed Slytherin. A strand of silver blond hair fell loosely over his eyes. Jacob Malfoy. The only nice, kind and intelligent person Slytherin had produced yet . 

"Miss Granger! *ahem* Miss Granger!" Louise jumped and looked round to the hooked nose, greasy haired Potions master. 

"I said, Miss Granger, if you do not concentrate during lessons I'll have to take points from Gryffindor!"

Louise turned back to the front and tried hard to listen throughout the lesson, but the silver blond boy at the back of the room kept itching at the back of her mind.

He had taught her mother, Hermione Granger, when she went to Hogwarts (a school of witchcraft and wizardry) she dreaded to think how old he was. He'd also taught her dad, but he was…well…dead now.

"Oh my God! He is, like, totally cute!" Lucy Thomas, a sixth year Gryffindor and friend to Louise cried. They were siting on Louise's bed. 

"What? Jacob Malfoy?" Louise asked.

"Yeah, Jacob Malfoy!" Lucy cried.

"But all his ancestors where…well horrible!" Louise protested.

"Well he just went wrong then, didn't he!" Lucy laughed and she flung her copy of 'Witchy Sounds' onto the floor and pounced on the door, "I bet he'll be in Homework club. Bye!" and Lucy ran off.

Louise picked up 'Witchy Sounds' and flicked through it to her favourite wizard band, The Screeching Barnicles, That Canstan in the group was BUFF! But she preferred muggle bands, like Destiny's child and P!NK. 

"God Lucy, you're a total nut case!" Louise cried. They were in the Great Hall and at their table. Louise was staring over at Jacob, she kept missing her mouth with her fork full of pie and mash.

"I followed him to Homework club, he knows _everything_! He doesn't even have to go there! Then he went to the Dungeons, and I hung out outside pretending I needed to see Snape, but then he went and got Snape so I had to make a run for it!" Lucy's eyes followed Jacob as he sauntered across the Great Hall and sat down. He usually sat on his own with a book propped open infront of him. None of the Slytherin's really liked him, it was a great mystery why he had been put in Slytherin. Maybe there was some evil power within, fighting to get out. Nah. But surely the Sorting hat couldn't make mistakes. Could it?

"Lucy, you've got a picture of him over your bed, you'll be going and joining Slytherin next," Louise cried.

"Oh, I wish! I'll go and have a fight with the Sorting Hat, I'd even go and wrestle the Whomping Willow just so long as I could get any nearer to him, I mean the smell of his after shave is over powering!" Lucy missed with her goblet of pumpkin juice and it spilt all over the tablecloth. Louise whipped out her wand and cleaned it all up with a swish of it.

"Come on, I'd better get you back before you destroy something," Louise laughed grabbing Lucy's wrist and yanking her up. Lucy got up reluctantly. 

"Oh, you're just like my mum. She does that to dad when their in the Three Broomsticks cos he's always like Madame Rosmerta." Lucy wailed. Louise stiffened at the word dad, and she remembered what had happened that night, that night he was…killed, by Lord Voldermort.

::dum, dum ,DUM!::

A/N: Sorry to leave you like this, but anyway, please R/R, should I carry on writing or what?


	2. Voldermort

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling.

::Flashback::

"Look Ron!" The impatient voice of Hermione shouted across the Gryffindor common room. 

"What!" Ron yelled back.

"That's it!" Harry cried, jumping up from his seat, causing several young Gryffindor's to jump with fright.

"What's it Harry?" Hermione asked, slamming down her copy of Hogwarts: an updated history, written by herself. There was only one copy and she was forever borrowing it, Ron always asked her why 'I mean, I bet you know it off by heart from cover to cover!' he was always heard exclaiming.

"That's where Voldermort is! I've been thinking about it for ages, but that is the only…he's got to…Rocky Mountains!" Harry cried excitedly looking at Ron as if he was suppose to know what was going on. "Voldermort is hiding on Rocky Mountains!" Harry was already running to the Portrait hole.

"Harry, look. If you want…I'll come with you!" Ron shouted across to him.

"Whatever, just make sure you're there!" Harry cried.

"'Mione!" Ron turned to Hermione. She patted her stomach and shook her head. Louise was inside of her and she didn't want to risk anything. Ron smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"You look after my little kid, no matter what happens to me," Ron smiled.

"Ron, you don't have to go, if anything happens to you!" Hermione spluttered, almost crying.

"Look, I'm doing this for Fred," Ron tried to smile. Hermione nodded, Ron needed to revenge his brothers death. They gave each other one last hug and Ron ran off after Harry.

"Harry how can you be sure?" Ron panted catching up with him.

"I just know," Harry was striding along the corridors. But when he reached the stone gargoyle Dumbledore was standing infront of it.

"Come on Harry, Ron," he spoke sternly, and every single sparkle from his blue eyes had disappeared. Dumbledore pulled out his wand, and before either of the boys could say a single word he had performed a complex magical spell and Harry, Ron and Dumbledore were transported to the base of Rocky Mountains.

"So, we meet again," a cold voice came from behind them. They spun around and were looking into the horrible red eyes of Lord Voldermort. 

"Potter, Weasley and the muggle loving fool," he spat, whipping out his wand. 

"Master," spoke a soft cold voice, and Draco Malfoy stepped into view, "spare one of them for me,"

"Malfoy, get back. I will do the privalige of killing all of them!" he snapped, "_Adava Kadava!_" he shouted and the flash of green light flew out of his wand. Dumbledore grabbed Ron and shoved him out of the way. The spell bounced off a rock, blowing it to smithereens as it did so, and flew back on Harry.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled. But it was too late. The Boy Who Lived was dead. Dumbledore and Ron bowed their heads, silent tears ran down Ron's cheeks.

"Damn you Voldermort! Damn you to Hell!" Ron pulled his wand out and faced Voldermort, panting slightly.

"_Adava Kadava_!" Voldermort spat. Ron was quick on his toes and dodged.

"That starts to lose it's touch after a while," Ron said coldly.

Voldermort sighed. "_Ropio_!" he cried and ropes sprung up around Ron and bind him. Draco walked forward and stood with his wand pressed to Ron's throat. 

"Voldermort, you should go on Holiday, you're giving everyone a headache."

"So, you want me finish you off now?" 

"What must come, must come," Dumbledore spoke calmly, drawing his wand up to Voldermorts heart, "and if you touch me or Mr Weasley I shall see that you are killed, even if I have to do it with my own hands!" Dumbledore spat.

"Don't patronise me," Voldermort sighed, "I hate to do this, but _Adava Kadava!_" and Dumbledore, the Greatest Headmaster in a century, dropped dead to the floor. Ron's eyes widened with fear. Then Voldermort rounded on Ron. 

"Your turn now," Voldermort said softly, his wand straight at Ron's head. Ron struggled against the ropes. Draco kicked him. Ron writhed with pain. 

"_Adava-_" Voldermort began, Ron fainted, "_Kadava!_" 

And that was how Louise's father died. 


	3. *Just the three of us*

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling.

A/N: K. Just to make this clear. This is the next generation after Harry and Draco. Sorry I didn't thank any1 in the last chappy! Thank yous are at the bottom! And I spelt Adava Kadvra wrong in the last chapter! Can any1 forgive me?

Chapter 3 Just the 3 of us

Louise was watching Jacob. He sat alone at the Slytherin table reading a book. The other Slytherin's shot him hateful looks most of the time. He reminded Louise greatly of her mother. A learner. Lucy sat next to Louise, her plate of food untouched, her tongue literally hanging out.

"Lucy, he's not worth the bother! Eat your food like a good little girl" Louise cooed, picking up her fork.

"Scrap the Good, I'm evil," she whispered. Louise stared at her. She never usually got this worked up over a boy. There had been loads; Ernie Ecclesbeen, Joseph Loovuck, Zanick Potue, but none of them had been as serious as this! 

Louise got up slowly.

"I think I want to go back to Gryffindor Common, are you coming Lucy?" Louise said as sternly as her mother. 

"Wait one moment, please!" Lucy cried, trying to tear her gaze away from Jacob. He looked up, his cold-grey eyes met Louise's. She stared, her heart melting. Then his eyes shifted to Lucy and back up at Louise. Louise shrugged and walked out of the Great Hall.

"WAIT! LOUISE! WAIT!" Lucy came haring down the Entrance Hall.

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" she cried fluttered. Louise wasn't going to say anything; she just carried on walking.

"Did you hear me or what; I said, did you see the way he looked at me?" Lucy shouted impatiently after Louise's retreating back. 

"Yeah I saw, Lucy Thomas. And I hope you're happy!" She yelled and ran off, not caring where she was going or where she was. Silent tears of fury fell from her eyes and she flew round a corner and down a corridor. How could Lucy be so obtuse? Dense! Dumb! Foolish? It was always 'Jacob this' and 'Jacob that!'

__

GOD! She's so hypocritical! She told me off when I fancied Thomas Gernbenck, and then she goes totally bonkers over Jacob Malfoy! Louise stormed round a corner, she carried on walking until the distant cries of Lucy were inaudible. Then she flung her bag onto the ground and leaned against the wall. The tears were coming more freely now, and she did not try to conceal the sniffs and wails. 

"Now, now," a voice said from behind her. It was soft yet cold, gentle yet fierce, calm yet angry. It was asthough two different personalities were trying to escape. But no matter how hard she tried, Louise knew who that voice belong to.

"Jacob," she said as curtly as she could (she'd learned to speak like that from her mother), thus she lowered her head and inhaled deeply. The tears had stopped by now and she knew she could face Jacob without having to be ashamed. 

"Why you crying sweetheart?" Jacob cooed, he was trying to be funny, but he was talking as curtly as Louise had, it didn't sound right. Louise sniffed and searched for a tissue in her bag,

"you shouldn't talk like that. It doesn't suit you," she replied blowing her nose in a tissue. Jacob smiled. _Oh My GOD! That smile! _Louise's brain went into over drive. Jacob's smile was a lot like his fathers, one half of the mouth twitches up slightly, as strands of silver blond hair sweep the face. But Louise never let her feelings show, she stared at him unadorned. He stared back, his eyes…his eyes…they were grey, cold grey. But hints of chocolate brown were dappled here and there. Louise smiled,

"It was nothing," she reassured him. Jacob came and leaned against the wall next to her.

"Yeah, I just cry for nothing all the time too," he said sarcastically. Louise pouted.

"Yeah, well I had a lot on my mind!" she flounced a little, fluttering her lashes and pouting her well glossed lips. 

"Me too. I think I'll sit here with you and have a cry as well," Jacob slithered down the wall to the floor and looked up at Louise, "wanna join me?" Louise slid down the wall to meet him. 

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, taking out a packet of Gelborne's magic fruity-Os, Louise took one and sucked it thoughtfully. 

"What were you thinking about?" she asked. 

"I asked you first," Jacob said unbeaten, "you tell me your secret, I'll tell you mine!" 

Louise thought, it was a good deal. But Jacob was a Slytherin, he could be up to all sorts. 

"Look, if you don't tell me I'll have to use a truth potion. I carry one round with me all the time!" Jacob pulled a little bottle out of the inside of his robes. It contained a small amount of clear liquid. Louise knew that this was a truth potion, Veritaserum.

"Why are you so nice?" Louise asked abruptly.

"Me? Nice?" Jacob raised his eyebrows, "well I suppose I am. I suppose my mother must have been nice," 

"Must have?" Louise asked without thinking. 

"Yes. No, I don't want to talk it," Jacob threw a bouncy ball at the wall. It was obviously magical because it kept changing colour. 

"Maybe you should," Louise spoke softly. Jacob turned to face her, she noticed tiny, light brown freckles splashed across his face. _Odd _she thought _I've never heard of a Malfoy with freckles. _

"OK. I'll talk!" Jacob laughed, but it was a weak and feeble laugh, "I was found outside a muggle hospital, I was two weeks old and I had a note tied round my neck saying; I BELONG TO DRACO MALFOY! Ok happy?" Jacob threw the ball as hard as he could at the wall. "Damn her! Damn her! Why'd she have to…?" 

"Don't feel hard against her. I mean, if it weren't for her you might be horrible like your father!" Louise cried. 

"Hey, you're talking about my father here!" Jacob cried.

"I know, but, you've got to admit it…" Louise trailed off.

"Yes, he is a bit evil!" Jacob laughed again, but it was a cold laugh, "I ignore him most of the time! He wants…he wants me to become a De- Why am I telling you this!?" 

"Because I'm nice!" Louise added helpfully.

"Yeah whatever Granger!" Jacob spat, every once of dignity seemed drained from him. _She_ _knew_ _his_ _secret_! 

"Look, I'd appreciate it if you don't tell anybody this!" 

"How can I not. If I don't know the whole story!" Louise hissed.

"OK! OK! My father wants me to become a Death Eater, so I moved out to live with this old woman called Mrs Marks," Jacob looked defeated. He slumped against the wall and lowered his head.

"How come the magic people can't trace who your mother is?" Louise asked.

"She put a spell on me to repel any magic that finds out who the baby belongs to! She might as well as thrown me in the bin for all she cared!" Jacob rubbed his eyes. He was not going to cry infront of a Gryffindor. He was a Slytherin, and he had Pride!

"But you have the looks," Louise blushed violently. Why did she have to say that? He turned his head and looked at her, his brown streaked grey eyes stared into hers, his pale skin, littered with freckles stood out against the dark corridor. The face. The eyes. The expressions. They all reminded her of someone. But who?

Suddenly Jacob snapped out of his nice mode, 

"Now move out of my way!" He got up and started to walk off.

"Jacob Malfoy! Why must you be so SNOBBISH!" Louise cried.

"Look, I was brought up like this! But you know, I have two different sides of me! I'm…" Jacob bit his lip, "I'm not normal!" he looked so sincere. Louise burst out laughing. 

"Jacob! Don't be so stupid!" Louise yelled at him.

Jacob turned around slowly. He looked at her and took her all in. She was on the tall side, auburn, curly hair, perfect creamy skin and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a long, chiffon robe and had a scarf draped across her neck. All in all she was rather pretty. _But she's a Gryffindor _Jacob though to himself _I can't like a Gryffindor! My father told me ages ago! _

"What?" Louise saw his eyes as he gazed at her. Jacob looked up at her. _Why did he have to be Slytherin? Why couldn't he be more like his father? Why couldn't he have just ONE bloody personality. _A battle of emotions broke out inside of him as he stepped over to her. Louise blinked slowly, wandering what he was doing. 

Jacob was right next to her now. **_He_** was wondering what he was going to do. Was he gonna kiss her or what?

"What'd you want Jacob?" Louise asked crossly.

"To be able to look at you," Jacob said without thinking. Louise started. Jacob even looked shocked. He started to back away, but Louise held out her hand and grabbed Jacob's arm. 

"What do you mean?" Louise asked softly, she could hardly believe what she was doing. He was a SLYTHERIN for goodness sake! 

Then Jacob moved closer, and closer, until their heads were millimetres apart, then their lips joined. A rush of excitement spread through Louise, she felt like a firecracker was going off. Jacob was kissing back aggressively, his lips were ice cold, but there was as much force in that kiss as there was in a nuclear bomb. Louise didn't want to pull back, they stood there, entangled in each other. 

*Footsteps*

"Louise, Louise?" Lucy's impatient voice rang out loud, "Lou-"

A/N: Hee hee.

Thanx to: 

****

Lyn Malfoy/Felton: My sista and beta reader. You said it was great, so here is the 3rd chap 4 everybody 2 see.

****

Dazma: Any better sis?

****

LvsLv: I've continued it, is it still good.

****

Diana: Sorry, it was absolutely necessary to kill them off, (don't know why) but you'll see later on. Sorry! (",)

****

Isys: I know what you mean. I think you should praise him and then tell him to retire! 


	4. 4 letters of love

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of J.K Rowlings Harry Potter charcters, but most of the characters are mine!

A/N: Thank you for reviewing, I hope everything's been clear enough lately. 

Dear Louise,

Oh how are you my darling niece? I am very well here at home. Neville is well and I am going to have a BABY! 

I know that you are someone I can confide in; I'm not sure whether I want this baby! Don't get me wrong, I want a baby, but not Neville's! He's been awful nice, ever since I told him about…about the 1st baby. The 1st baby that died, but I'm not sure I want the responsibility to have to look after another one. I just don't want to take the chance that this baby will die also. Help me Louise,

From your dearest Aunt

Ginny Weasley

XxX

Louise read the letter again. 

She looked up, Lucy was sitting at the over end of the Gryffindor table, she shot a disgusted look at Louise before turning to talk to Aaron Malachi. Louise sighed. Suddenly she remembered that she had not made a sample version of a Hate Potion. Without thinking she put the letter on the table and dashed off.

Jacob sat at the Slytherin table, he was worried about Louise and the argument she'd had with Lucy that night;

::Flashback::

"Louise what are you doing?" Lucy had yelled.

"What'd you mean?" Louise had cried impatiently. 

"You're kissing…Jacob…you know I…," Lucy cut off staring daggers at Louise.

"It's not like you were going out with him!" Louise shouted. 

"Yeah, but, you know!…" Lucy had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Look, girls!" Jacob started, he had no idea what he was going to say, "Um…Just don't bring me into this!" and he stormed off back to Slytherin Common room. The two girls looked at each other. If looks could kill then both of them would be in the morgue now.

::End of flashback::

He looked gingerly over at Louise, to see her drop a letter and run out of the Great Hall. He got up and strutted over to the Gryffindor Table. As he passed Lucy she looked up and smiled. Jacob's expression did not change. 

He picked up the letter and read it, he didn't mean to be nosy, it just happened. _She's a Weasley? _He thought to himself after reading the letter, he pocketed it and set off to find Louise. 

Dear Jacob,

Your father and I have been wondering whether you would like to come back and live with us, I know I can never be like your real mother but… me and your father are getting married now! He promises not to bother you about becoming a Death Eater just yet, but please, I would love it if you came and lived with us again, there is a lot that needs doing and a lot that needs sorting out. Please come and visit in the Bank Holiday.

Yours 

Lyn Trucker

Jacob tore the letter up and took out his wand and made it magically disappear. He wasn't bothered with his father at the moment, or the boring old step mother, Lyn. He had more important things to worry about. What was he going to do about Louise? She was a Weasley, if his father ever found out…_But I hate my father, what do I care? _But he knew that deep inside he did.

Louise ran frantically around her room in the Gryffindor girls' dorm. She was the only girl there, and didn't care about roaming about her room like a mad woman, she wasn't sure whether she was going out with Jacob (an enemy to Gryffindor), her best friend hated her…and…her aunt was having a baby with Neville Longbottom! Abruptly a girl walked in; she was quite tall, with long blonde hair and Emerald green eyes. She looked at Louise and smiled. She had very straight pearly teeth, Louise noticed.

"You must be Louise, Lucy can't stop talking about you," she said, she had a slight Canadian accent Louise noticed.

"All good I suppose," she said sarcastically.

"Well, she is sort of…but you know, us Gryffindor's , we're loyal and kind. But I don't think she's your friend!" the girl laughed.

"I don't know why. Jacob Malfoy's just a stupid Slytherin!" Louise cried.

"Yeah, but he's a good looking Slytherin!" the girl giggled.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name!" Louise asked.

"Oh, Emily…Emily knives. But you can call me Daz," Daz smiled.

"OK, Daz, do you even know why he's in Slytherin?" Louise asked quizzically. 

"I know, he should be in Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff! But Slytherin, he's always nice to me in Herbology," said Daz thoughtfully.

"Yeah, maybe there's some evil, waiting to break out!" Lousie cried.

Louise and Daz looked at each other.

"Nah!" The both cried at the same time and burst out laughing.

"Nice to see your having fun," Lucy had just walked in. She sounded upset and disappointed. 

"Yeah, we are actually," Louise said pointedly. Lucy kissed her teeth and walked out. Daz and Louise started laughing again. 

"I can't believe you!" Daz shouted.

"What, she was starting to get on my nerves!" Louise giggled.

"Come on, we've got Potions," Daz linked arms with Louise.

"Boring," they both chorused and set off in the direction of the dungeons.

Louise and Daz where sitting at their Table in the Great Hall. They were both reading through _Grounding groundlings _by _Douava Shovel. _The gold plates infront of them suddenly filled with food, but Louise and Daz were still giggling behind the propped up book.

"I thought you were best friends with Lucy," Reema Finnigan piped up. 

Louise and Daz looked at each other,

"We-" Louise started

"were" Daz continued

"friends"

"but"

"now"

"we're"

"not!" Louise and Daz high fived each other, then rubbed their knuckles on their chests making a sizzling noise. They laughed and carried on reading the book. All of a sudden hundreds of owls came swooping into the Great Hall. Brown owls, tawny's, snow whites and mixtures.

Louise looked up and noticed a tiny owl staggering under the weight of an extremely heavy envelope.

"What a _sweet_ owl!" Daz cried.

"Pigwidgeon!" Louise cried, "I can't believe he's still alive!" The owl dropped, as if, out of the sky and landed wit a _plop! _in Daz's goblet of pumpkin juice, the letter fluttered into a plate of bacon. Daz fished Pigwidgeon (a.k.a Pig) out of the pumpkin juice and handed it to Louise. He spluttered and coughed, then settled down to eat some fried eggs.

"Oh PIG!" Louise cried, she showed the front off the letter to Daz, _To Draco Malfoy _it read, "He must have forgotten that Hogwarts isn't the only place you deliver to!" Louise addressed the last part to Pig. Daz laughed.

"Who's writing to Draco Malfoy?" Daz inquired.

"I don't know. This is Auntie Gin's owl. I don't know why she'd write to Draco Malfoy!" Louise spat. She started to undo the envelope. She looked up at Daz, "I'm terribly sorry.. But I…"

"I understand, I've got a bit of homework to catch up on anyway!" and she walked out of the Great Hall, wiggling her hips and getting cat calls from every side of the Great Hall.

"Is that your kind of friend," Louise heard someone whisper in her ear. Lucy had come and sat next to her.

"Yes. And she's a lot nicer than you!" hissed Louise. She got up and walked to the other end of the Gryffindor table. 

Dear Draco,

God I've missed you. Do you miss me? It's been ages since I saw you. I miss the way you bullied me and had fights with my brother. This is a pointless letter. It has no point. I might as well finish it here.…But I won't. How is Jacob? I would really like to see him. How have you been lately? I hear you're marrying Lyn Trucker. She's a nice girl, if that's the sort you like. I never liked her as she was a Slytherin, but I don't think she's turned out as bad as Slytherin's go. She used to pick on me, pull my hair and trip me over. But that's life. When can I see Jacob?

I must dash, I've got to be at the factory in 5 minutes. Did you know I design and make sweets? The company's called Gin & Nev! I don't suppose you know that either, I'm having a baby…with Neville Longbottom. And I know you want to hear this really. You're kind deep down. And I know it! 

Yours Lovingly

Ginny Weasley

XxX

(P.S I used Pig, so I'm not sure whether this will get to the right person, or indeed get to you within the next week or so. He'll probably take a detour via Australia!)

__

Louise looked at the letter thoughtfully. Questions whizzed across her mind_ how does she know Jacob? Why is she writing to Draco Malfoy? Why is she being NICE to Draco? How does she know Jacob?_

Daz came skipping in again,

"You ready to go to Transfiguration?" she bounced up and down the spot.

"Yeah come on!" Louise put her hands on Daz's shoulder's to stop her from bouncing. And they walked off to Transfiguration.

"Miss Granger? What is that you have there?" the impatient voice of Professor McGonagall rang across the classroom. She was now the 2nd ghost teacher to grace Hogwarts with her presence, but as Professor Binns had taken a not untimely retirement, she was now the only ghost teacher. She was the Head of Gryffindor house also. Louise had Ginny's letter on her lap. She stuffed it into her bag and grinned at Professor McGonagall. She decided she'd have to write to Ginny. But not right this moment.

Dear Jacob,

Hello son. I just want you to know that I am only writing because Lyn made me. You may come back and stay with us, for as long as you behave. That means do not speak to me. EVER! You do know that you'll probably end up living with Mrs Marks again. I did not know you were staying with a Mudblood! You'll need a good wash when you get home. I had to use a dirty Mudblood invention to telephone Mrs Marks and tell her you will not be living with her. When you come here for Easter you will be nice to Lyn, you shall be a gentleman, and you shall uphold the Slytherin values. Wizarding pride! You are a pure blood, you just remember that!

Yours,

Draco Malfoy

~ ~ ~

__

So how am I going to annoy father this holiday? Jacob thought, as a cunning plan spring to mind.

Thank you:

****

Ld vLd: I am soooooo sorry I spelt your name wrong in the last thank you. But here, that's right, right? You're the only thank you I've got 4 Chapter 3 so your special 2 me? J Hee hee! 


	5. 5 people in one house

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and me.

Chapter 5 *five people in one house*

Louise and Daz sat at the Gryffindor table. It was reasonably empty as most people had left for the Easter Holiday's. Louise kept making eye contact with Jacob and they smiled, then looked away. 

"How do you do it?" whispered Daz.

"I don't know. It must be me," Louise whispered back. They laughed. At that point Jacob got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Louise and Daz.

"You girls up for a challenge?" he said menacingly.

"Anything," Daz spoke calmly.

"Hit me," Louise said haughtily.

"OK. You wanna come round my house? Or should I say mansion! I'm allowed a few friends over for lunch. Are you in. Or out?" Jacob held up his hands. Daz high fived one and turned to Louise.

"Come on Lou. It'll be a laugh, get to see the Malfoy manor!" Daz chuckled.

"We hardly know you!" Louise muttered.

"I'm your boyfriend ain't I?" Jacob grinned.

"I wasn't sure…"

"Well I am. So are you in?" He held his hand up again.

"I dare you. No. Double dare you!" Daz whispered.

"OK. OK!" Louise slowly high fived Jacob. He grabbed hold of her hand and lifted her out of her seat, spun her round then stopped her and flung her back down again.

"I'll meet you outside the forbidden forest, tomorrow, 2:00 am," then he strutted off. Louise was still stunned.

"YAY! We're going to see the Malfoy Manor!" Daz grinned.

"What if we get caught?" Louise asked.

"We wont. Anyway. Like they'd care!" Daz jumped up and ran up to the Gryffindor common room.

::THE NEXT DAY 1:55am OUTSIDE THE FORBIDDN FOREST::

Louise yawned, "I told you we didn't need to get up so early!" she said between stifled yawns. 

"I just wanted to make sure!" Daz cried. But she couldn't stop yawning either. 

"Was it necessary to come dressed as cat woman?" Louise asked. Daz was wearing an all in one leather cat-suit. She had a black scarf draped around her next.

"Yes, if I'm all in black no one can see me!" Daz said, as if this was something people did everyday of the week. Louise looked at Daz's blonde hair. It stood out even in the dark, but she wouldn't say anything.

"Aren't you cold?" 

"No. It's keeps any drafts out!" Daz said excitedly.

All of a sudden they heard running footsteps coming towards them, and Jacob Malfoy came into sight.

"Glad to see you could make it," Jacob said coldly. He reached into his robes and pulled out what looked like an old newspaper.

"We don't have time to sit down and read!" Daz cried.

"It's a port key…Cat woman!" Jacob said haughtily.

Daz, Louise and Jacob all put a finger on the newspaper and Jacob started counting,

"5…4…3…2…1!" Suddenly a feeling like hand-gliding spread all over Louise. She felt like someone was tugging at the back of her navel. Then for a very long time she felt like she was flying.

THUD! They all landed on a gravel drive way. Everyone looked up. Malfoy Manor was huge! The front looked like a small castle, the windows were slits and there were enormous turrets on either side of the gigantic building. Jacob looked warily about, wiped out his wand and muttered something. Louise, Daz and himself were magically transported upstairs into a spare bedroom.

"Now stay here!" Jacob hissed, "don't make any noise, they never use this room so you shouldn't be found!"

"Found?" Louise asked, "what are you on about? I thought you said we were ALLOWED to come over!" 

"What? Are you stupid? My father! The most respected Slytherin in the world let his son bring home two Gryffindor girls? What are you on?" Jacob moaned.

Then he was out of the door, it was locked and Daz and Louise were left alone in the little spare room.

::DOWNSTAIRS::

"Jacob!" Lyn ran towards him. She was rather small, with very curly dark brown hair and very pale creamy skin and loads of freckles. She was nice, although she had been a Slytherin, (she had had a lot of therapy after leaving Hogwarts) "How are you?" she grabbed hold of his shoulders and kissed the air next to his cheek.

"Jacob," Draco nodded curtly from behind a _Daily Prophet_ not looking up at him.

"Father," Jacob said coldly, "Lyn," and he sat down in a chair.

"So. Jacob. Will you be my page boy?" Lyn grinned.

"Stop trying to suck up to me," Jacob spat.

"Jacob," Draco hissed, "I said be nice!"

Lyn sighed, "it doesn't matter, but you will be my page boy," Lyn's tone of voice changed as she turned to Jacob and growled, "won't you. You won't spoil this day. Will you?" 

Jacob looked away, he was not going to listen to this!

"Father! What's for dinner?" he cried impatiently.

"Don't you ignore me!" Lyn yelled. Jacob shot her the dirtiest look in the world and mouthed the words, 'get lost' Lyn rushed forward and slapped him around the head. Jacob flinched and recoiled in pain. 

"You Bitch," he hissed, "don't you ever hit me again." 

"Oh yeah? And who's going to stop me?" she whispered.

"Father!" Jacob called without looking away from Lyn.

"I told you to behave," Draco said unmoved. Jacob's lip trembled, and ran up stairs.

Louise looked around the room they were in. It was quite small, stone walls with stained glass windows. There were dust sheets over bulky looking packages. 

"I can't believe he just left us here!" she cried.

"We are in the Malfoy Manor!" Daz shouted.

"I wander what's going on downstairs?" Louise's eyes were starting to adjust to the dark light.

All of a sudden the door flung open and Jacob stood there, a red weal welling up on the side of his face.

Louise ran forward and touched it.

"What happened?" she asked sympathetically.

"My step mother…" Jacob began.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Louise, Daz and Jacob turned to see Lyn Trucker standing in the doorway, hair askew and looking ready to kill. She stared around the room. Daz in a black leather Cat –suit, Lyn holding Jacob's cheek and Jacob… Lyn reached into her pocket and pulled out…

::heehee::

Please R/R!

Thanks to**: Dragon lover** Well, he is quite evil to her. Luved ur story by da way! And thank you so much 4 reviewing (",)

****

Fanny Don't worry, it's all sorted out in the end, and I'm not gonna tell you if your right or not.


	6. Weddings

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling & I.

Chapter 6.

A/N: OMG! At last! Ff.net is back up and running. But sadly I'm going on holiday 4 a while so I'll leave u wit two new chaps to make up 4 it. 

You'll find out what happened to Louise and Daz l8r on in the chapter.

**__**

CHAPTER 6 – WEDDINGS WILL COME AND WEDDINGS WILL GO. BUT WHO'S GONNA STICK 2GETHER?

Jacob stood in a corner of the church. It was the day of the wedding, and he was a Page Boy. After a whole night of rowing and debating, Jacob had finally given in. It was the Thursday of the holidays, which meant he'd be back to school in 2 days. School was where he liked it best. Jacob had no idea why Draco and Lyn were in such a hurry to get married, but he was still there, wearing an annoying, itchy robe. He had a cushion rested on the palms of his hands. He kept fidgeting and scratching.

::FLASHBACK::

"Get these girls out of my house!" Lyn shrieked.

"It's not your house." Jacob replied plainly.

"I don't care whose house it is. JUST GET THEM OUT!" Lyn yelled.

"Look girls, I'm sorry; you're going to have to go," Jacob said kindly. He leaned forward and kissed Louise on the cheek, "Bye, love" then he smirked at Lyn.

"GET OUT!" Lyn had her wand out and pressed at Jacob's throat. Jacob cut his eye at her and turned to Louise,

"here's a portkey to get to you back to Hogwarts," he passed her an old boot, "it'll be ready in about 30 seconds,"

"Goodbye then Jacob," Daz said cheerily.

Lyn looked coldly at her. Daz grinned stupidly back. Louise already had hold of the old boot as Daz laid a finger on it.

"5…4…3…2…1!" 

Louise didn't know who was counting, all she felt was a flying feeling as she soared through the sky.

::END OF FLASHBACK::

"Jacob, sit up straight!" Malore Malfoy called over to Jacob. Jacob scowled. Why was he always having to do what to do?

"Jacob…This is my…BIG…day. So don't ruin it - please!" Draco had hold of his shoulders and shook him rather violently. Jacob looked into the cold grey eyes of his father. He was scared what would happen to him if he disobeyed.

"Kay," Jacob said blankly.

Suddenly the traditional wedding music came on. Draco stood up and brushed off his black robes. Lyn walked in. She looked, though it pained Jacob to say, rather beautiful. Her hair had been relaxed and was styled into some arty twists, she had loads of glitter on her face, she had silver diamond loops in her ears. She was dressed in a very tight fitting white velvet bodice, with white lilies around the neck line. Then there was a silk skirt and she had tiny little white heels on. She had a white chiffon robe that was open to reveal the clothes underneath. She had magically made little white fairies, barely 3cms high, dance round her head, sprinkling glitter everywhere. Draco's jaw dropped. He looked at himself; a black floor length robe, and a high stiff necked collar, little cufflinks on the sleeves with Lyn's name in a love heart on them. He had very important black shoes on, but most of all one of his sleeves were rolled up, the right armed one, revealing the Dark Mark. He'd had his hair spiked and it gleamed silver blond. _It was sort of an effort. It's only a WEDDING _Draco thought to himself.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God, to join together this man and this woman," The priest nodded at Lyn and Draco as he said it. Lyn beamed but Draco just stared at him. 

"WAIT! WAIT! STOP!" There was a slight buzz as everyone turned to see a young looking adult at the doorway, her ginger hair flying everywhere. She looked like she'd been crying. Jacob recognised her straight away, but he didn't know who she was! He knew he'd seen her somewhere before…but where? Draco stared at her, eyes wide. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfishes.

"No," he whispered, choked.

"Who is it sweetie?" Lyn asked, resting her hand on Draco's arm. He stood rigid as the red headed girl walked slowly towards him. The girl had livid red hair and pale, creamy skin with freckles splashed across her face, she was tall and skinny and her hair was sticking up in all directions. She looked as though she hadn't slept for ages.

"What do you want?" Draco croaked as the girl came to halt infront of him. She tried to smile, but her face creased in all the wrong ways.

"What is 'it'?" Lyn asked backing away from the girl.

Draco didn't seem to want to answer, so the girl did.

"I'm not an 'it', I'm a she. And my name is Virginia Weasley, but you may call me Ginny," Ginny held out a hand. Lyn just stared at her

"I will not call you anything. What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"To speak to Draco," Ginny replied just as coldly.

"Gin. I can't. I'm getting married!" Draco seemed uneasy. This was not Malfoy style.

"You can't marry her!" Ginny cried.

"And why not?" Lyn cried outraged.

"Cos he's still in love with me!" Ginny shouted.

Jacob gasped and ran over to the group at the front. People in the audience stood up and started shouting and calling. One man got up and yelled,

"To the reception!" Half the audience followed, feeling uneasy.

"Dad?" Jacob said.

"It's father. Not dad. And what?" Draco said sternly.

Ginny took an intake of breath, "is this Jacob?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I am. What you want?" Jacob shouted.

"Nothing. I think your father will tell you," Ginny shot a look at Draco.

"What the Hell is going on?!" Lyn yelled. The fairies buzzing around her head flew away in fright.

"This is…that woman…I was telling…you know," Draco was uncomfortable.

"This is her?" Lyn whispered, angrily, "I can't take anymore of this! Draco! Your supposed to be marrying me today! This is your past, I'm your present and your future! Don't you dare ever, ever choose anybody over me!" 

"Don't keep on at me! You think I want to marry you? You think this is fun? Get out of my sight!" Draco snapped. Lyn gasped.

"You fool! You are an idiot you know! Stop acting like you own the world! Cos everybody knows you don't!" Lyn was beginning to cry, "you bastard!" she screamed. Everyone was silent. Draco glared, suddenly his hand was up and he slapped her. Jacob sprang forward and glared at Draco. Lyn was crying hard now. She gathered up her robe and ran out of the church. Jacob looked at his father.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Jacob shouted before running out of the church after Lyn. His blond hair flopped everywhere as he ran, he'd had it specially styled for this wedding that hadn't happened.

He found Lyn sitting on a park bench , head in her hands crying like there was no tomorrow. She looked up when Jacob came into view.

"Don't fret like this. You can do better than my father," and with that he ran off to find his dad.

Thanks to: 

**__**

Fanny Don't worry, it'll be sorted out in the end. I'm not an incest sort of person. J 

**__**

Dragon Lover Was that lesson enough? 

THANX


	7. 7

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and me.

CHAPTER 7 *Reunited again*

Louise sat on the end of her bed; Daz was dancing around her room. She just got an instant, urgent message from her aunt, requesting her presence at her house. Ginny Weasley was organising a transporter right this moment and Louise would be with Ginny within the next five minutes. Of course Daz was going. Daz was oblivious at the seriousness of what was going on. It was the Friday of the Easter Holidays. Apparently Draco Malfoy _nearly_ got married yesterday, but an unknown woman stopped it, and Lyn Trucker ran away. It had been splashed all over the _Daily Prophet_ and since Jacob was back at school (too ashamed to stay with his father) he was keeping a low profile, even though nearly ¾ of the school was still at home. But this business with Ginny. _Gin would never "request my presence" if it weren't necessary. What was going on? _

"Lou Lou," Daz asked wonderingly, "what is it that makes people love?" Daz sounded like a little child, even though she was 12 years of age. Louise considered this, _what was it that made people love? What made her like Jacob Malfoy so much? What was it that made her hate Jacob's father and Lucy Thomas?_ It was too much to think about. Luckily the transporter arrived. He was little man, wearing a little waistcoat and trousers made out of corduroy. He had little spectacles balanced on the end of his nose.

"Farmen Sallor, at your service, local transporter and head of transportation," the little man said it as if he had said it a million times and was getting bored of it, (which he was.) Daz started giggling from behind Louise.

"Come on, I haven't got all day!" Famren said crossly.

"Oh! I'd say you have!" Daz cried.

"Young lady! If you don't!…" suddenly he stopped pushed his glasses up and looked at Daz, "Emily!" he cried ecstatically.

"Grandpa Far!" Daz skipped over to Farmen and hugged him.

"Oh! Emily! I'm not as young as I used to be! Your bear hugs are getting too much for me!" but Farmen hugged her back, "God, it's got to be at least 7 years since I saw you last. Yet you still look the same!"

"Pa Far!" Daz joked, "I didn't know they promoted you to head of transportation,"

"There's a lot of things you don't know! Why didn't you keep in contact after…" Farmen looked at his feet, "I should have got in contact too. Greta Knives had a break down apparently," then Farmen turned to Louise, "Greta Knives was Emily's other Grandma. I'm her father's father. Greta was Emily's mother's mother," Louise wasn't used to Daz being called Emily.

"But my mother is dead now. End of story. I don't want to talk about it any more," Daz rested her head on her Grandfather's shoulder.

"I really don't want to be a spoil sport here, ruining your reunion," Louise looked sympathetically at Daz, "but I do really need to get to my aunt Ginny Weasley's house. I'll understand whether you want to stay with your Grandpa Daz,"

"Daz is it now?" Farmen said, "but of course you must get to your aunts house." His face crinkled into a big smile, every once of boredom and old age leaked out of him, "and Emily, or Daz, must come with you!" Daz came and stood next to Louise and smiled at Farmen. 

"Ginny sent me. I know her address, so…lets be OFF!" he wiggled his fingers and flicked them at Louise and Daz. Stars encircled the two of them and they were gone in a small _POP!_

When they reappeared they were in a small room, Louise recognised it immediately. It was the cellar in Ginny's house. Louise turned to Daz,

"your Grandpa's really nice," Daz just nodded.

"GINNY! AUNTIE GINNY! I'M HERE!" Louise yelled as she emerged from the cellar door. It was silent. Daz linked her arm through Louise's. Ginny's house was hardly ever silent and It was starting to get quite creepy. 

"NEVILLE? UNCLE NEVILLE!" Louise shouted.

"There are outside," a cold, hard voice said from behind them. Louise jumped and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the stern, handsome face of Draco Malfoy.

"I have the right to be anywhere," Draco said smoothly and sauntered off. Daz shrugged and followed, Louise quickly caught up.

Ginny was sitting on the grass in her back garden. Neville, a plump boy a year older, a bit forgetful, and a bit stupid, was sitting opposite her. They both had wine glasses in their hands. Draco was sitting cold and straight in a deck chair. Ginny smiled and bounced to her feet. Louise knew immediately her and Daz were gonna be the best of mates. 

"Hiya darling! How ya been!" Ginny had lost all sense of shyness after leaving Hogwarts, I suppose that's why she was going out with Neville. Louise noticed the 'lump' on Ginny's belly, then she remembered Ginny's letter. 

"You all right Louise," Neville chirruped from the grass. He was politely drunk.

"Who's this then?" Ginny beamed at Daz, she was also moderately drunk. Draco's eyes flicked over to a small pile of bottles under a tree. They were some expensive sort of magic wine, and there was 5 empty bottles! And Draco didn't have a glass.

"This is Daz," Louise said. Daz held out and a hand and Ginny shook it, "that's a lovely name. Ain't that a lovely name Nev? Daz!" Ginny called over to Neville. 

"A lovely name if there ever was one!" Neville held his glass in the air, and looked around at us all, he was a bit embarrassed, but when you're drunk embarrassment level is always 100% and recognition of embarrassment level is always 0%! (In Neville's case anyway!)

"Gin. Oh do we have any gin Ginny?" Neville asked distracted.

"Only Ogdens old Firewhisky," Ginny moaned.

"Anyway. Ginny, we shall name our daughter…Daz!" Ginny laughed and clapped and stared dancing around the garden like fairy. Daz laughed,

"Daz! That's such a pretty name! Where does it come from?" Ginny smiled.

"It's actually a nickname," Daz cried.

"Louise!" Neville slurped from the grass, "go get another bottle of Wander Witches White Wine please! I think we've had too much Red Dragon Heart from South Australia. And a bottle of Ogdens Old Firewhiskey please, it's the one in the apple juice container," Neville tried to wink but ended up blinking.

Louise sighed and turned to walk into the house. She didn't hear Draco following her.

"Malfoy," she said curtly, "are you following me?" 

"I wouldn't know. I'm trying to get away from the drunken duo!"

"What happened to Lyn?" Louise asked absently.

"She disappeared, she hasn't come back, and I hope she won't!" Draco would have spat, but he was indoors.

"Don't you care about her?" Louise asked.

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Now move," he hissed, pushing past Louise and grabbing a 'Magic Flora's Cheesy Stick', these were adult food so Louise had never tried one.

"LOUISE! COME QUICK!" Louise grabbed a bottle of something and ran out into the garden. Ginny was stuck up a tree and Neville had fallen asleep under it.

"I admit to it all!" Ginny was crying, "it was all me! I opened it! The Chamber of Secrets!"

"Gin. We know. Come on down!" Louise shouted.

"And I had a baby! I had a baby!" Ginny started howling.

"Ginny. Don't say anything you'll regret later," Draco said coldly, he'd just reappeared from in the house.

"What? You don't want me to say anything that'll reveal you? That'll make you look bad?! Well?…I've got a lot to say!" Ginny closed her eyes and stood up, then she leaned against the tree trunk.

"We was only young weren't we Draco," Ginny smiled down at Draco. Draco looked like he really didn't want to be here, "It was the 7th year's leaving party. And I came. I don't know why, but I came. And you were drunk. And I was drunk, and you started talking to me. First it was all sweet talk and nice. But then you got horrible, and I was young, foolish, and drunk, and I got pregnant. I placed a hiding charm on my belly so no one would see, everyone was oblivious. I'd be sick privately in the morning and I didn't tell anyone. It was study leave for me; I was with mum eating out a restaurant in London when it started. I told my mum I had to go to the bathroom, but I ran. I ran as far away as I could. I found an old muggle hospital but I was too ashamed to go in. Instead I gave birth in the alley way besides the hospital, placing silencing charms everywhere. Then I wrote a quick sign and placed it round his neck saying : I BELONG TO DRACO MALFOY, and I wrote in tiny writing Jacob Malfoy. I placed charms on him to reject any spell that tries to find out who his parents are. And then I've been keeping it secret forever!" Ginny broke down crying all over again.

"Gin. It's the drink, it's been getting to your head!" Draco whispered.

"No it hasn't Draco Malfoy! It's the Truth! And if you're too scared to face the truth, then I'm afraid you…" Ginny flung her arms in the air.

"Louise. That makes…" Daz scratched her head.

Suddenly Louise caught on,

"I'm Jacob's cousin!" Louise cringed slightly.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Draco asked.

"And your sort of my uncle! But I've been sort of…going out with Jacob," Louise wiped her mouth, even though she knew that was dumb.

"I think we'd best get back to school," Daz whispered, looking at Ginny to Draco to Neville.

But all that was on Louise's mind was:

__

How am I going to tell Jacob he's been going out wit his cousin for 3 days? This is all too much! 


	8. I h8 u

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and me! Together we're stronger!

Chapter 8.

A/N: I am WELL sorry it took so long. But I've been on loads of holidays, but its out and I hope you like it! J 

"Jacob, we've got to talk…see, I'm your cousin!" Louise blurted at a cabbage posing to be Jacob.

"You can't just come straight out with it!" Daz cried exasperated.

"OK! OK! I know! Look, Jacob, I went to my aunt's house, she was drunk, your father was there, and she confessed that she's your mum which means you're my cousin so back off!" Louise picked up the cabbage and chucked it at the wall. Daz sighed and added the cabbage to a pile of cabbages in the corner of the room. She then made another magically appear out of thin air, produced a black marker from the inside of her robes and drew a little face on the cabbage and placed it infront of Louise.

"Try it again," Daz said calmly.

"I don't want to! Just stop it with the stupid cabbage, I'll just say it to his stupid face!" Louise scowled.

"So I suppose he's free now?" Daz said jokingly. Louise picked up her pillow and whacked Daz round the head with it, "Rather me than Lucy," 

"But you can marry your cousin, it's not incest…is it?" Louise looked at Daz with puppy-dog eyes.

"When I was staying with this old woman I watched this horrible old costume drama on a tilivizon-"

"Television" 

"Yeah, television. Anyway, they all married cousins in that. So I suppose it's OK, just if you have children and they have webbed feet or two heads or something, don't complain to me!" Daz grinned. 

Louise and Daz were laughing their heads off when Lucy walked in with Hannah Lectar.

"They look like they're having fun," Hannah said jealously.

"They can have as much fun as they want! We're best friends now aren't we?" Lucy linked her arm furiously through Hannah's. Hannah started back at Louise and Daz wondering how they could be best friends and not get on each others nerves.

"Yes. We are best friends Lucy," Hannah said dully. This made Louise and Daz laugh more. 

Lucy dragged Hannah out of the bedroom.

"Did you see her face?!" Daz cried.

"Which one? Hannah looked jealous and Lucy looked ready to kill!" Louise spluttered. 

"OK, you'd best go and talk to Jacob now," Daz said snapping out of the laughter.

"Oh! Daz's becoming the responsible one!" Louise laughed. Daz giggled and jumped up and sprang onto the door.

"Go on," she said opening it.

"You're better than my old friend. **She** was trying to talk to him, not persuade **me **totalktohim!" But Louise got up and walked out of Gryffindor Common and along to the library where she knew Jacob would be. 

"Hello Jacob," Louise said shyly.

"You all right?" Jacob lent over to kiss Louise on the cheek. She recoiled and stepped back.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Louise said quickly.

"No. There is definitely something wrong!" Jacob cried.

"No there's not! Cut me some slack!" Louise shouted.

"Jeez! What's up with you?" Jacob raised an eyebrow, "your always trying to bite my head off!" 

"We've only been going out for 3days! How can this have happened?" Louise yelled. Hang on a minute, _I'm supposed to be breaking us up, not trying to keep us together!_

"Yeah, that's right!" Louise said quickly, "you always get on my nerves, and do something stupid!" 

"Well I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Jacob went to hug Louise. She quickly dodged out of the way.

"I'm not in the mood for hugs now," Louise said shrilly.

Jacob shrugged, "Whatever," He sat down, "so what's going on? Is it me?"

"No. Yes.… Maybe?" Louise flung her hands in the air, "oh my gosh! You…you…I don't know?" 

Jacob scowled, "what the hell is up with you today?" 

"Nothing," Louise lied.

"There's something up so just tell me!" Jacob started walking along the corridor away from Louise.

"I don't how to say this!" Louise shouted after him, "but you're my cousin!" 

Jacob turned and stared. Louise sniffed and ran in the opposite direction. She needed to get as far away as she could from here.

"So how'd he take it?" Daz asked. They were back in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Honestly. I didn't stick around to watch. I ran and ended up in Divination, I had to explain to a very confuse Professor Randolaw why I was going to lessons in the Easter Holidays!" Louise laughed.

"Really? You got all the way to Divination? I always get lost on the way to Divination! Maybe when term starts again and I have to go to Divination I'll just run blindly through the corridors and see where I end up!" Daz started talking random nonsense to herself.

"What are you on about?" Louise asked.

"I don't know!" Daz ran up the stairs up to the girls' dormitories.

"I've got to go and see Professor Grant (new head teacher), I want to go home," Louise replied blankly when they were in their rooms. 

Thanks to: **Satans Little Princess **There you go. Write some more.

****

Aka Sailor Mars Do you like it still?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling & me. (OK, maybe she doesn't need me to be good J )

CHAPTER 9: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOUR FATHER…

"Mum!" 

"Darling! How have you been?"

"Rotten!"

"What's wrong, dear?"

"well. I was going out with Jacob Malfoy and then I went to auntie Ginny's house and she and Neville were drunk and she confessed that she was Jacob's mother, see they didn't know who Jacob's mother was, but that makes me and Jacob cousins, so I split up with him," there was one good thing about Louise's mother, she would listen.

"Ginny's a mum?" Hermione asked dazzled.

"Yes," 

"Gin told me she'd had a baby. Just not told me when and who's it was!"

"Well she had it at the leaving 7th year party, and it's Draco Malfoy's. But what about me and my problem?""

"Don't worry darling. At least Lucy can cheer you up!" Hermione Granger gave her daughter a hug.

"I broke friends with her cos she caught me kissing Jacob and she's mad over him. So now I'm best mates with Daz, or Emily Knives," Louise looked at her mother. She looked the same as she did in her school photo's at Hogwarts, except she didn't have a big book pressed to her chest.

"Look…Louise," Hermione took a deep breath, "I've never told anyone this before. NO ONE! But…well…oh my God, how do I say this?…I don't know…!" This was the only time ever Hermione was lost for words.

"I bet my dad would have laughed to see you now!" Louise laughed, "from what I hear you never used to shut up, now, seeing you tongue tide is just…well…funny!" 

"Yes. It's about that I suppose…your father. I'll just come straight out and be honest………he's not your father!" Hermione screwed up her face and took several deep breaths.

"Who-Who was then?" Louise faltered.

"…Harry Potter," Hermione whispered almost inaudible.

"What?" Louise croaked, "Ron's best mate? Mum?"

"It was at the leaving party. And then three days later he was killed, as well as Ron. So Ron never needed to find out!"

"How come I've got auburn hair?" Louise asked playing with her locks.

"One of life mysteries!" Hermione smiled weakly.

"Mum! What did you do to me?" Louise shouted.

"I changed some genes in you by magic so you'd look more like Ron. I was such a brainy witch I knew it would work. And it did!"

"And you got away with it?!" Louise shouted.

"No one knew. Except…Harry, but he's dead now. So…" Hermione grinned.

"Mum? How can you grin at me? After this? I can't bear to look at you? How could you pretend to me all this time that…that my father wasn't my father? Why are you telling me this now anyway?"

"You don't understand. It could have jeopardised my permanent record! Me, two men at a time! You don't understand how much pressure I was going through, I was studying for my N.E.W.Ts, then you came along and nearly ruined everything!" Hermione shouted exasperated.

"I'm your daughter! How can you be saying this? Why did you change my looks?"

"It was all I needed you born looking like Harry!"

"But, you don't always look like your parents!"

"But the Weasley red hair and freckles is passed wherever is goes!"

"How come Jaocb looks like Draco not Ginny?"

"Malfoy looks are stronger than Weasley looks," Hermione cried.

"But I can't lie to Nanny Molly! You've got to tell her mum!" 

"NO! You're her only grandchild! She adores you!" 

"She has Jacob now! And Uncle George's wife, Felicia, is having a baby, and you never know about Bill and Jodie!"

"You think she'll welcome Jacob with open arms? He's a Malfoy, he may have Weasley genes, but he's still a Malfoy!" Hermione sat down suddenly on a chair and sobbed.

Louise stared at her mother, _What is going on? _

"So…I'm not Jaocb's cousin?" Louise asked tentatively.

"No," Hermione gasped between sobs, "you go get him!"

Big thanx 2 my darlin' reviewers!

****

Trisana 

****

Dragon Lover

aka Sailor Mars

Kitty Felton


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and me.

CHAPTER 10 *BACK TO 7*

::FLASHBACK::

It was the 7th years leaving party in Hogsmeade. Girls and boys poured into the small dance hall, all wearing assorted colours of dance robes. Ginny Weasley strutted into the hall. She was here as a dare from her friends. And boy was it going to be a night to remember!

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Ron shouted over the heads of the students. Faces turned to stare at him but he didn't care, "Ginny, what the Hell are you doing here?"

"what does it matter to you what I'm doing here?" Ginny slurred.

"Gin, what have you been drinking?" Ron asked suspiciously, as Ginny wobbled and fell into Ron's arms.

"Water. Honest," Ginny put on a little baby voice and face, as she looked up to Ron. Harry and Hermione had joined Ron by now, there was a small crowd gathered around Ron and Ginny. 

"Look at Ron and his drunk little sister," someone sneered.

"She looks drunker than Ron's ever got!" someone else shouted.

"That cos Ron never gets drunk!" Someone else shouted and everyone laughed.

_God I knew it was a mistake refusing that bottle of shady from Luke Peterson! They're gonna hold it against me forever! _Ron thought bitterly as Ginny started sucking her thumb, she was still slumped in Ron's arms.

"I wanna…bot, bot!" Ginny pouted, acting like a three year old.

__

"Ginny, I think it's time you went and sat down," Hermione hissed.

"What? Am I embarrassing you?" Ginny spoke soft and babyish, and as though she should have a dummy in her mouth.

"Get out before my whole reputation goes down the plug hole!" Ron threw his arms up and Ginny went spinning off into the crowd, screaming like a giddy child. A pair of strong muscular arms caught her and held her close.

"You're coming with me," a cold yet loving voice whispered in her ear. Ginny giggled and allowed herself to be steered away by a very tall, handsome silver blond Slytherin.

"ooh, Malfoy, you are gorgeous," Ginny was sitting on a stool in a small room Draco Malfoy had steered her off into. Draco came and sat next to Ginny and brushed some hair from her face.

"So are you," he whispered before kissing her. He kissed her with so much force it felt like she was on fire. They sat there for a while, eating each others faces (A/N: private joke, so don't blamed me if you don't get it!) Draco eased Ginny up from the stool.

"Draco, are you sure?" Ginny slurred and gurgled slightly.

"I'm sure," he said.

D+G=J

::MEANWHILE::

Harry and Hermione were dancing, first of all lots of head banging and fast beat songs. Then a slow song came on. Hermione broke away from harry to find Ron. 

"Please, 'Mione, have this one with me," Harry grabbed hold of one of Hermione's arms, "you know I'm jealous of Ron"

"Harry, I could never…I…you," Hermione closed her eyes. 

"Every time I see you and Ron together I turn green with envy. Hermione, you don't know how much I love you!" Harry stared into Hermione's big brown eyes and she stared into his Emerald green. 

"You have…lovely eyes," Harry said.

Hermione laughed. She could barely hear the music, all she could hear was this. _Harry loves me! After all this time, I thought there would never be a chance for us! And he loves me!_

"'Mione. Do you love me too?" Harry asked. He had his hands around her waist. Hermione's arms were around his neck.

"Harry, I've _liked_, since the very first day I saw you!"

"Don't give me no bull about 'like' you either love me, or you don't. I've brought up enough courage to tell you this, the very best you could do is answer me!" Harry scorned. 

"In that case, Harry, I love you!" Harry smiled.

"Follow me," he whispered, took hold of her hand and led Hermione over to a small door. Draco and Ginny came out, Ginny was being supported by Draco, she looked a little flushed, but she was smiling slyly.

"It's all yours Potter," Draco smirked, as Harry led Hermione into the room.

H+H=L

Thanks to:

****

Aka Sailor Mars

Sadie says

Satans Little helper

Dragon lover

And to:

****

None of your damn business

Honestly I couldn't care less if you liked my story or not. 


End file.
